


Stop the Car

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x06, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas changes his mind about his 'date' with Nora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not what I was going to do with the whole 9x06 thing, but it happened. There are about 30 other versions of events floating around in my mind, and maybe eventually I'll write them, but for now there's this.

"Dean, stop the car"

Dean took his eyes off the road, only risking a quick glance at his passenger "What's wrong, Cas?" He swerved quickly off the road, pulling as far onto the shoulder as he could.

"I don't think I can do this..."

"What do you mean?"

"This... date"

"Come on, of course you can. You even said yourself, you don't think she's a reaper who wants to kill you, right?" He forced a smile that he hoped didn't seem over exaggerated. What had Sam said? _Be supportive._ He could do that. He could support Cas if he wanted to sleep with a reaper, or date a single mother. He could, and he would. He'd have to. 

Cas closed his eyes and shook his head. Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, come on, it's not-" he turned to face Cas and was met with deep worry and huge blue eyes. 

He could do this.

"It's not-"

"Dean, stop. When are we going to stop pretending?" He swallowed hard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, I can call her and cancel. We could go back to your hotel- we could stay here." Dean felt as though all the breath had been sucked from his lungs. 

"Yeah," he breathed, "we could do that."

Cas leaned up and pressed his lips to Dean's. His tongue darted out, tracing the seam of Dean's lips with an encouraging mumble and Dean opened to him, deepening the kiss and pressing hard against him as he manoeuvred himself into the passenger seat. They shuffled together so that he was straddling Cas, his knees barely on the seat and Cas snaked his arms around Dean's hips, pulling him in until his knees hit the chair back. 

Dean's hand slid up the back of Cas' neck, curling into his hair as he rose up on his knees, pressing against him. He pulled his head up with resignation. 

"You should call Nora." Cas palmed at the swell in the front of Dean's jeans. His hips jerked forward against the touch, and Dean bit back a moan, letting his forehead fall against Cas' head. "Cas," he warned, but the man beneath him chuckled.

"I already called her." 

"Oh _God-_ " his voice hitched as Cas leaned forward into him, "what did I do to deserve you?" Cas hummed and worked at the button on Dean's jeans with both hands, apparently ignoring the question. He tugged the zipper down and Dean groaned loudly as Cas' hand slid between his jeans and the thin cotton of his boxers. 

" _Fuck, Cas_ " He pressed into his hand, rolling his hips against Cas' lap. He smirked down at him took Cas' lower lip between his teeth, shoving the vest from his shoulders with care. He closed his eyes focusing only on the small moans and whimpers escaping Cas' lips. Sounds he was pulling from him. He groaned with the thought of it, and fumbled to undo the buttons on Cas' shirt, sucking small marks onto his collarbone and down the front of his chest. Cas rolled his hips up in response and Dean caught his lower back, holding them pressed together, a few inches above the seat. 

" _Dean_ " Cas' voice was practically a growl, and he held Dean's gaze, " _backseat. Now._ " Dean bent over to kiss him quickly, before clambering ungracefully over the bench seat. He leaned back against the side of the car, toeing his boots off and pulling his shirt over his head. 

When Cas joined him his shoes, too, were gone. He climbed onto the back seat, sitting over Dean's knees, as he shrugged his shirt back over his shoulders. he tugged roughly at the waistband of Dean's jeans and boxers, pulling them down to his knees, and leaving Dean to kick them off, as his erection bobbed against the hard muscle of his stomach. 

Dean hissed at the sudden rush of cold air, silenced just as suddenly as Cas turned his attention back to his mouth. He was impatient, nipping and sucking at Dean's lips, running his hands up and down his torso, only avoiding where he knew Dean wanted it most. 

"Cas, come on, _touch me_ ," he was pleading, but he didn't care. The subtle moans that grew louder as Cas' hand slid down his body were not working, and Cas was still in his jeans. He reached a hand down, desperate for contact and Cas leaned back, watching him intently before making what seemed like a pained, last minute decision and swiping his hand away. 

"Don't be so impatient," he chided, placing a kiss on Dean's temple. He slid down Dean's body, careful to let every inch of him brush against Dean and he was rewarded with a flutter of eyelids as Dean's eyes rolled back and he moaned Cas' name. 

Warm breather dusted over his hips, and he pressed up expecting Cas to pull away again, but he didn't. Instead soft lips curved along the base of his cock. He groaned with relief, digging his nails into the leather of the seat. 

He tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as the wet warmth continued up his shaft, until Cas tipped over the edge, taking the head into his mouth. Dean squirmed and shouted something even he couldn't understand, bucking his hips.

"Cas, fuu-" his words were cut off by another groan, louder and raspy. He wanted this to last, but at the rate it was going, it wouldn't. He pulled up so he was leaning against the side of the car again. " _God, Cas..._ " But he sunk down against the seat shortly, as Cas pulled himself back up. "Lose the pants Cas, and get down here." 

Cas was breathing heavily, barely concealing the smirk on his face. He quickly shed he jeans and underwear and awkwardly leaned back over Dean, with one knee on the bench and the other foot on the floor. 

Dean reached down to wrap a hand around Cas' erection, stroking slowly and taking great delight in the sounds tearing from Cas' throat. Cas was clawing at his sides, thrusting forward into Dean's fist.

"You're so fucking gorgeous Cas, you know that?" His response was a sideways kiss, more sharing breath than anything. Cas sucked on his lower lip, licking against the back of Dean's teeth. 

Dean pulled his hand back, wrapping both his arms around Cas and pulling him flush against his chest. He wanted to savour every moment with Cas, to kiss every inch of him, but his body had other ideas. Cas was dragging himself along Dean with almost painful precision. He was mumbling something against Dean's temple, but he could barely hear for the blood rushing in his ears. 

"Cas, baby," he moaned, "baby, I need you. Come on." Cas nipped at his earlobe, running his hand down his chest and along the inside of his thigh, stopping to rest just below the swell of his ass. 

Dean growled impatiently and Cas paused for a second, pushing up to kiss him before he pressed a finger to the pucker of Dean's entrance. Dean's hips shot up in response and Cas sat up, pressing a firm hand to Dean's hips and pinning him in place. He slipped his finger through the tight ring of muscle up to the first knuckle and Dean all but slammed down against him. 

"Mph, _Cas_ " Cas nipped at the insides of Dean's thigh, stroking into him. Dean let out loud moan, and Cas' cock twitched impatiently. He slid a second finger alongside the first, pushing in and pulling out more quickly now. He flexed his fingers, scissoring against the tightness.

"Come _on_ Cas." He pulled his fingers out, catching Dean's eye. He held his gaze as he positioned himself, silently asking Dean for permission. "Fuck, Cas, _yes_. Please."

Dean gasped loudly as Cas pressed into him, slowly, until Dean was practically begging him to move.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dean."

" _Move_." He pulled back, nearly all the way out and thrust his hips forward, harder than he had intended in his impatience. Dean groaned loudly, masking Cas' grunt, and wrapped his arms around the other man's back, pulling him into a clumsy kiss. 

Cas' hips created a rhythm, fast and hard and Dean pushed back against him, never missing a beat. Cas reached between them, leaning on his left arm to give himself space and wrapped his free hand around Dean's throbbing cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. 

"Fuck, Cas, _fuuuck_ -" Dean's head fell back against the wall, rolling his hips up, fucking into Cas' hand. 

"Uhnf, Dean," Cas closed his eyes, biting his lip as he pumped faster, taking great pleasure in the muffled grunts and groans coming from Dean, biting down on the back of his hand. 

"Cas- I- _fuck, Cas_ -" Dean practically screamed as the his warmth spilled over Cas' fist, pumping slowly as Dean rode out his orgasm. Dean faded for a moment, lost in fucked out bliss, but the jerks of Cas' hips brought him back to reality. 

He stared up at him. "Open your eyes, Cas. Look at me." Cas did, blue flashed before him and he smiled at the desperation in Cas' eyes. "Come on, baby. Come for me, Cas." Cas groaned, driving forward twice before coming with a strangled cry. 

He barely managed to keep himself up, even for a moment, before collapsing onto Dean's chest. Dean just put out an arm to keep him from rolling off the seat, and they laughed. 

"Thank you," Cas breathed, adjusting himself so he wasn't directly on top of Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around him, bracing them against the back of the seat, and raised his other hand to Cas' cheek. 

"I'm glad I didn't let you go on that date," Cas huffed a laugh, still trying to catch his breath.

"Me too." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Dean's lips, and Dean turned, capturing Cas' mouth with his own. It was soft and unhurried, and Cas wanted it to last forever, but his body and mind screamed sleep at him. It was probably only just past eight - at the latest - but he wasn't even worried about the time. He curled up against Dean the best he could, resting his head on Dean's chest. 

"Cas, you know I- I mean- you know- right?" He traced nervous circles on Cas' arm that became smaller the more he spoke. 

"Yes, Dean." He wanted to say _I love you, too_ , but it wasn't the way they worked. Maybe one day, they might be able to live a normal life and he would tell him every day, but until they he would settle for small circles traced on his arm and the security of the Impala with the windows obscured by steam. All that really mattered, when it came down to it, was that he had Dean. And for now, he did.

"Good."


End file.
